Bowser vs Link
Bowser vs Link is a Quarter Final fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Quarter Final Match 3! Bowser from Super Mario Bros. (nominated by Left4TheLulz) takes on Link from The Legend of Zelda (nominated by ZombieSlayer23)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight "Get ready ladies and gentlemen! We have a massive showdown to determine who will be in the final four!" roared the announcer, looking down on the stadium. As the crowd roared, two portals opened up and out stepped Bowser from one, and Link from another. As you can imagine, a brave hero saw a giant monster and the two hit it off immediately. Link armed his bow as Bowser roared with pride, and spat a spree of fireballs at Link. "Well... I was going to go through sponsor shout outs and adverts, but looks like these two are out for blood!" the announcer declared, accepting defeat. HERE WE GO!!! Link's arrows bounced off Bowser, but he was able to use his own shield to repel Bowser's incoming streak of fireballs. Bowser made a beeline for Link, but the elf delivered a rising spin attack. Bowser took the offence and stumbled backwards slightly, but once Link was exposed and airborne, he unleashed a gritty punch which pinged Link off the side of the arena. Link bounced back at Bowser, who delivered Whirling Fortress. Bowser was wasting no time, and grabbed as many hammers as his hands could hold, throwing them all at Link before the hero could hit the floor. Link repelled with his shield and then used his Hookshot to grab Bowser's shell and pull the turtle into the air with him. Link grunted as he planted his sword into Bowser's chest, bringing him down to the floor with him. He then recovered first, slashing Bowser in the front several times, closing the combo with a stab which Bowser hardly even felt. Link armed a bomb, throwing it at Bowser, but the royal rolled past it and went to perform a Bowser Bomb. Just as he reached his aerial advantage, Link fired another Hookshot that ripped Bowser out of the air and onto his face. The elf then kicked him across the chops, which made Bowser just double check that he was working with a full set of teeth. Inspection over, Bowser roared in Link's face and spat fire on the hero. Link covered up, but Bowser was quick to act. He grabbed the elf and leapt in the air, squashing him under a side slam. Link creased in pain, but continued to try and fight. He threw a boomerang at Bowser, who simply bit it in half. Link's eyes widened as Bowser then swiped across the ground, covering an unreasonably large amount of distance. He punched Link into the air, and then bit his leg to rip him down to earth. Link smashed the ground hard, but firmed it and delivered a shield blow to Bowser's head. The king staggered backwards, and Link came forwards with several slashes and jabs. Bowser hid in his shell, but Link planted a bomb on his doorstep, forcing him back out. Link grabbed his bow, firing an arrow right into Bowser's shoulder. He then fired another, which Bowser caught and snapped. He fired a third, and Bowser chomped through it, then came for the Hyrulian. Bowser drop kicked Link across the ground, but Link's Hookshot pulled him back towards the king, a decapitation was definitely the plan. But Bowser was ready for him. The king grabbed Link by the throat with one hand, and with the other, pulled Link's body away from his head, separating them for good. He then held both parts of Link's corpse as he looked up and performed a triumphant roar at the crowd. Many gasped at the sight of the brutality, but came to accept their winner and rose to applaud him. Bowser's victory celebrations were cut short however, as a beam of light whisked both him and his opponent's corpse away. DBX! Conclusion "Holy hell, that one got messy! Gotta give credit to Link on his efforts and making up for his somewhat lackluster group stage performances, but Bowser had too much in the tank for him. This battle's winner is Bowser!" Poll Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:ZackAttackX Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Super Mario Vs The Legend of Zelda' themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights